Naruto, Defender of the Elements
by squintscout
Summary: Once again Naruto is being beaten by the villagers, but this time he comes out of it with something. A crystal, Naruto doesn't know what to do with i or the other ones he procured from the other beatings, but with the help of a teacher who has a good head on her shoulders he can become one of the most powerful people in the elemental Nations. Naru/Fem Kyuu/Ten
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto**

**Demon or inner speaking**

Talking or Narration

_thinking_

**Naruto Guardian of the Elements'**

**Edited: 1/27/13 :Fixed gramatical errors.**

As the night engulfed what was once day we see a small figure limp his way out of an alley holding his bleeding leg, slowly it starts to stitch itself back together with the help of the red chakara that always helped when he was injured. He limped under a street lamp and reveals his features to the world, He was a small boy about seven, with blonde hair, blue eyes, a hideous orange jumpsuit soaked in blood and a white crystal in his hand. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi container, and the bane of Konoha. He limped down the street, toward the old broken down apartment that he claimed for his own since no one wanted to fix it. He approached the faded brown building, opening his door carefully as it seems to be almost off it's hinges, he then moves his way up the creaky stairs, to his bedroom where he finds is the only place he can find comfort. Naruto opens the only good item in his apartment, a hickory hard wood box with a rusted lock, he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out an old skeleton key, inserting it into the lock he turned it, hearing the click and seeing it open, he pulls the lock off of the box and opens it to reveal a collection of gems, ranging from blue to red to brown. These were elemental crystals, not that he knew that, all he knew was that he always got a new one after each time the villagers attacked him. He placed the white crystal in the box as it approached the others it started to glow, showing its true color becoming a bright yellow , with what looked like lightning bolts traveling through it. Naruto was entranced by it for a moment before placing it in the box and locking it back up and putting it away under his old rickety worn out bed and laying down on the lumpy mattress and drifting to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto awoke to the sun shining through his window, cursing it as he got up he went to the shower to wash off the blood and to try to warm up, mush to his dismay his shower was out of hot water but the red chakara came out and heated it while he showered.

When he was done showering he threw on a dark green shirt, a pair of shin-obi pants, and a black Hakama that had white strips around the end of the sleeves and around the bottom.** (AN: Now you might be wondering where he got these clothes when he was wearing that god awful orange jumpsuit the previous night, well he had them because he found them in the trash, they fit and he found a sealing scroll with them so he was able to hide them.) **Naruto moved through out the apartment, cleaning, and fixing what he could.

Once he was done he headed out of the apartment, heading to the Hokage tower choosing to take the roofs and alleys instead of the street. As he walked through the alley something caught his eye from a dumpster, as he approached it, he saw it was a metal object, as he approached he saw it was a tanto with slots in the blade and handle, he picked the blade up, seeing the sheath underneath it. The sheath was black with a dark blue sash so it could be tied around his waist. Naruto was confused, _'why would someone throw away a blade this beautiful'_ he thought while grabbing it and putting it on. He looked back down and saw a blank white ANBU like mask, and when he tried it on he could see and breath perfectly. Deciding to keep it, he headed over to the Hokage's tower to talk to the old man

As he walked he noticed that he got less and less glares, shrugging it off he realized that he was already in front of the Hokage tower. He walked up to the receptionist she just waved him through mistaking him for a member of the ANBU black ops. As he reached the top of the stairs he opened the door and said calmly, "Jiji I was attacked again last night, and I have to tell you something."

Hiruzen just looked shock at the masked boy in front of him not even recognizing him till he spoke, the Sandaime Hokage then seemingly disappeared from the table to enclose the boy in a hug, "Naruto-Kun I was so scared when you didn't meet me for ramen yesterday like we planned, I went to the orphanage but they said you were out, and why do you have a tanto on your back?" the fabled "God of Shinobi was confused now.

"Jiji I was kicked out of the orphanage three years ago, and I just found this tanto along with the mask in the trash."Naruto said while trying to escape the death hug of the Hokage.

Once he got out of the hug the Hokage looked him over, seeing if anything was wrong with him, '_hmm, those clothes look awfully familiar'_. Naruto who was perturbed by this, "Umm Jiji, are you okay?" Naruto asked finally bringing the Hokage out of his thoughts, "Naruto-Kun, where did you get these clothes? The mask? And the tanto?" The Hokage asked Naruto quickly, who looked surprised at the rapid questioning, answered them with one word, "Garbage," Naruto said, continuing on with his original thought, "Jiji they kicked me out of the orphanage." Naruto said bluntly.

Hiruzen had a shocked look on his face, "When did they do this?" "About three years ago, Jiji. They threatened my that they would kill me if I came to you, they kept the stipend you always sent me, saying it was compensation for me staying there. I have been staying at the old apartment complex at the edge of town."

"Naruto, do you mean the one that is almost collapsed in on itself? That's unsafe, why would you live there?" the wizened Hokage asked, worried about his favorite person in the village.

"Well...I have been fixing it up so it wont collapse while I'm sleeping, and you have no idea what people will throw away. I have found enough tools, supplies, and the books to give me the knowledge to fix it up, I even have plumbing." Naruto replied like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Naruto show me your apartment," the old Hokage said sternly, shocking Naruto. Seeing the nod from naruto, Sarutobi watched as he placed the mask back on his face and walking out of the office, Hokage following close behind,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they reached his apartment Naruto walked in first signaling for the Hokage to follow, walking up the stairs he opened the door to his apartment and let the Hokage into the room.

The Hokage looked around shocked at how nice the room looks till his eyes catch sight of something under Naruto's bed, curiously he goes over and picks the box up, "Naruto-Kun, what is this?" He asked.

"That is the place where I keep things precious to me, mostly what I come out of the mob attacks with," Naruto said while opening the box, recognizing the shape of the crystals matching the shape in the slots of his new tanto. Curiously, pulling it out he put the blue gem into the base of the handle, as it is placed in the tanto and sheath lengthen to the length of a ninja-to and it had more slots for gems. Naruto was surprised by this, so he put the rest of the gems in, seeing that certain gems fit into certain slots, putting the gems in the correct slots he saw he was missing five gems. But he noticed the middle gem that would be placed in the tsuba was missing too, ignoring it for now he put the ninja-to away and hid the box again. The Hokage was just as shocked but for one different reason, _"Was that the sword of elements? Holy shit! Why does Naruto have it? Is that why Minato left him a gem, and a letter saying something about the balance and use of elements." _The wizened old man was brought out of his thoughts by Naruto poking him, "Umm old man are you okay?" Naruto asked slightly worried that one of the only people in the village that care about him was unresponsive, "Ooh I'm sorry Naruto-Kun, Just thinking about something. I need you to come to my office for a moment and bring your sword. I need to see something." Hiruzen said while shunshining to the Hokage's tower with Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they appeared in his office, Hiruzen walked over to the painting of the fourth Hokage, pulling it off of the wall, he opened the safe and unsealed the crystal, handing it to Naruto, and replacing everything.

Naruto put the gem into the slot in the tsuba seeing it fit perfectly, he felt a surge of power from the blade as the elements swirled around him like a tornado, and making it look like he was made of the elements, just as soon as it started it stopped and naruto passed out.

(In Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto awoke in a sewer and saw what looked to be a giant fox with nine tails behind a set of bars, curiously Naruto approached and rubbed the fox between its ears, suddenly the foxes eyes snapped open and its tails swung at Naruto, jumping out of the cage just in time to dodge the tails, Naruto exclaimed, "What is wrong with you I was just being nice." Kyuubi just looked at him, **"I am the demon that nearly destroyed your village and you come in here and pet me like some animal. You were in my personal space, I had every right to attack you, but for what its worth Naruto-Kun I am sorry. You just startled me while I was watching your memories. Let me change into an easier form to talk to you with."** Kyuubi said, while shrinking into the form of a sixteen year old girl with blood red hair, blood red eyes, and her figure was what could only be considered a super models, so his mind short circuited and he fainted.

As Naruto came back to the land of the living inside his mind scape he saw the beautiful girl from before, "So who are you?" Naruto asked.**(AN:remember he is just a kid, he didn't understand much of what she said because he was still processing the fact that animal was talking. ) "I am the Kyuubi no kitsune, and I am sorry for making your life a living hell. But I would like to help make up for it." **Kyuubi said, while frowning at how he was treated. Naruto was shocked the extremely beautiful women in front of him was was none other than the Kyuubi, the beast that attacked the leaf village when he was born.

"Um lady, are you going to hurt me like the others?" Naruto asked, fearing for the worst. Kyuubi saw the fear in his eyes and was disappointed in the villagers for what they did to the kid.

"**Naruto-Kun I am not going to hurt you, in fact as I said, I am going to help you. I will help you protect everyone that you think is precious, and with that new sword of yours we will be able to protect them even easier." **the Kyuubi said while hugging the blonde boy. Naruto looked at the firey demoness caringly, "Kyuubi-Chan why did you attack?" Naruto said curiously

"**I'll tell you next time your here because you have to wake up," **Kyuubi said, while forcing Naruto out of his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Back In Konoha)

Naruto awoke to see the Hokage staring worriedly at him, that was when Naruto noticed that he was in his bed. "Old man do I have a story for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Guardian of the Elements**

**Chapter:2 How to be an ANBU**

**by Quinton Halliday**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_(Last time)_

_Naruto looked at the Hokage, "Old man do I have something interesting to tell you."_

Hiruzen looked at Naruto wondering what he had to say, "Naruto-Kun, what is it?"

"I spoke with the Kyuubi, she told me that she would help me with my goal of becoming Hokage, and that she would also help me control this sword. Old man did you see that the mask also has slots in it? On the inside there are small slits just big enough for the gems and they have lines leading to the place where my nose will be." Naruto said while pulling off his mask and taking the box with the gems out of his Hakama, opening it he took one of the blue gems, "well its now or never," he said while placing the gem in the bottom right slot, making it shine blue before turning back to white. "Well that was interesting." Naruto said while putting unique gems in each of the slots, the mask reacted the same way to each of them, flashing red, yellow, dark green, and clouding over before turning white again, "Hmm there are still so many slots. Oh well." he said while placing one of the gems from his father into the slot right behind the nose causing the colors to flash back up for a second, and fading back to white.

Naruto placed the mask back on his face and immediately noticed a difference, he saw how clear his vision was, ever allowing him to see through the smoke from the Hokage's pipe, seeing behind the Hokage, he saw a little orange book on a stand, he also realized that he could breath through the mask. Being the curious kid he was Naruto ran over to the book and opened it, while reading it a few drops of blood fell from his nose. Sarutobi looked shocked, a seven year old was reading his Icha Icha and was enjoying it. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hmm you say something... oh sorry old man I was just intrigued by this book." Naruto said while pocketing it, "Now what do you need."

Sarutobi looked at Naruto and saw something he never thought he would see, it looked like there were two phantoms behind him one of Minato Namikaze and the other looked more solid it was Kakashi reading his porn, Saurtobi blinked seeing the phantasm of Minato disappear but Kakashi was still there. Thinking it was a trick he made the ram seal and yelled, "Kai," causing Kakashi to sweat drop. "Umm Hokage-Sama what are you doing?" Kakashi asked after closing his book.

"Ohh Kakashi-Kun your really here I thought I was seeing things," The Hokage said while holding his chest.

"Umm JiJi I would like to apply to be an ANBU agent, can I please?" Naruto asked, using the only jutsu every kid masters, and their mastery of it is only surpassed by women, as they never stop practicing it, the most dangerous technique ever known, **Puppy-dog eyes no jutsu**, Sarutobi was hard pressed to say no, but the jutsu was to powerful, "Fine but you must go through the training program that Kakashi went through so that you will be prepared for what is to come, you must also perform three jutsu, academy or not, that fall into the categories of** Henge, Kawarimi, and Bunshin,** and one Jutsu of your choice. That's just to pass the academy test to become a genin, then I will place you in a fight against a chunin, for your chunin rank, and a jonin for your jonin rank, then you must have ANBU level skills. Then and only then will I allow you to be an ANBU. But tell me, why do you want to skip the other ranks? ANBU is the most difficult." Sarutobi said, then waited for a reply.

Naruto looked into his eyes, "old man, ANBU answer only to you, I don't want the counsel to try to capture me behind your back, so I want to be directly placed in your personal attack force." Naruto finished while bowing to his commander. "Very well Naruto-kun, but you still need to pass the tests this afternoon. You will face Izumo and Shikaku Nara,go to the chunin exam stadium. Be prepared for anything." Sarutobi said warningly.

"Old man, I will be ready. But when am I supposed to be there?" Naruto asked while looking at Sarutobi. Sarutobi and the other shinobi sweatdrop at that because of Sarutobi's forgetfulness, " Umm be there at three o'clock." Sarutobi said, watching Naruto disappear out of the room. "Well that was inter... Wait that brat took my Icha Icha Paradise volume:1 book:1 limited gold edition signed by the the author." Sarutobi fell to the ground crying anime tears, then starting to shake with conviction.

**( At Naruto's Apartment)**

Naruto entered the apartment and started to meditate, entering his mindscape.

**(Mindscape)**

Naruto entered his mindscape to see Kyuubi sitting behind the bars staring back at him sadly. Naruto approached her and engulfed her into a hug.** "Naruto-Kun, you're back. I didn't think that you would be back here for a while."** Kyuubi said while returning the hug. "Kyuu-Chan you should know that I would come see you as fast as I could," Naruto said while smiling at his crimson haired beauty.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto and then to their current position as pink dusted over her cheeks as she released Naruto, **'Why am I blushing from a kid? Do I have a crush on him? I don't know, I will have to think about it,'** Kyuubi thought. **"Now why were you reading that perverted book Naruto-Kun, not that I'm complaining, we can use it in the future. You know I love you Naruto, but for those acts you have to be at least a genin and I need to be free,"** Kyuubi said matter of factly.

Naruto looked at her with a blush, but slowly closed his eyes and focused on changing his mindscape, slowly the cage and sewer disappeared, morphing into a prairie covered in red and blues flowers, surrounded by a forest, the sun high in the sky, and a large cave at the east side of the clearing. Naruto looked at Kyuubi and saw she now had a silver and gold bracelet on her wrist with a charm on it that had "seal" written on it in Kanji. "So how do you like your new arrangements till I can think up a house to put in here." Naruto said before being glomped by his Kyuu-Chan. **"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou," **Kyuubi said while nuzzling her head into his chest, crying happy tears onto his chest.

"No problem angel, you look so beautiful with that bracelet on your wrist. Now lets explore this place, so we can see what else is here." Naruto said while lifting his mask to kiss her, taking her hand he led her deeper into the forest. "Ohh and I need you to slow down the time in my mind so you can train me, I have a test so I can jump to ANBU. Please teach me everything you know and if you could, please transfer the changes that happen to my body in here happen to my real body too."

"**I can do all of that and more Naru-Kun, but I need some incentive," **Kyuubi said seductively,** "And depending on what you do, I might tell you my name."**

Naruto looked at Kyuubi before trapping her lips into a heated kiss, pulling her into a dip he stopped the kiss and smiled, letting her up, "how was that?" Naruto said , with a seductive smile, making Kyuubi's heart flutter. Naruto hugged her close, "So how about that deal?" Naruto said breathily, snapping Kyuubi back to reality. **"Naru-Kun I think we should get to training, I will do as you asked and I will train you in everything I know, including my vast knowledge of jutsus'. I will also teach you fuinjutsu, and we will perfect your chakara control to where you will be able to us even the bunshin like a master." **Kyuubi said while getting into sensei mode. "Wait Kyuubi you never told me your name. The Kyuubi looked at him sheepishly, **"Ohh yeah, I forgot, it is Akira."** Akira said while blushing from embarrassment, Naruto just smiled, "Its a beautiful name," HE said bringing her face to a whole new shade of red.

"**Okay onto training," **Akira said with a blood thirst glint in her eye

Naruto was shaking like a leaf while she said that, the reason, she said it in a sikily sweet voice

Over the next five hours (or fifteen years in Naruto's case) He trained and studied, gaining control of his sword and mask. He also became a master of many Jutsus' once Akira taught him the **Kage Bunshin.** And now it was time for him to leave his mindscape to try to get Akira out and to go fight his battles.

**(Naruto's Apartment)**

Naruto awoke to find his body was indeed more muscular from his training and that he only had fifteen minutes before his first test, Getting up, he grabbed his sword, and headed out the door, over to the chunin exams arena.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(At the Arena)**

Naruto entered to see only the proctors were there, along with the Hokage. Iruka spoke up first, "Naruto Uzumaki you are here to see if you are worthy of skipping ranks and jumping straight to ANBU. Do you agree with this?" Naruto looked straight into Iruka's eye's seeing some slight hate lingering in them, "Iruka-San, I personally asked for this test, I hold no loyalty toward the council. I only serve the Hokage, I don't follow the councils orders. I wish to go straight to ANBU so I can only answer to the Hokage, so lets start this test, shall we." Iruka nodded, gesturing for him to start, knowing he was briefed on what to do. Naruto came to life in a flash of movements, going through hand signs. A shout of, "**Kage Bunshin,**" as hundreds of clones appeared then randomly switched with objects around the stadium, Then their looks stared changing to that of Kakashi. Irukas jaw was sitting on the floor. He then got into his fighting stance and motioned for Naruto to attack him, bad idea, Iruka was unconscious in three seconds flat. Naruto looked around bored, "Where is my next proctor?"

As he said that Hayate Gekou appeared in a swirl of leaves, "I am here Naruto-San, so lets begin." Hayate said, while drawing his sword. Naruto drew his sword from the sheath, as they both disappeared clangs were herd across the ring before Hayate collapses in a fit of coughs. While he was preoccupied Naruto appeared behind him and hit the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious. Sarutobi just looked shocked, Naruto attacked a man while he was downed.

Naruto saw the look, "What? I am not a samurai, I don't need honor, I attack when I see an opening."Naruto said while smiling. Sarutobi just sweat dropped, Naruto was one saddistic bastard, and to think he is only seven. "Where is my ANBU challenger? I want to get this done." Naruto said looking bored, Kakashi jumped down and raised his headband, "Are you ready Naruto?" Kakashi asked, arrogantly.

Naruto nodded, bringing his hand up and making a "come and get me" Gesture. Kakashi complied, and was attacking Naruto with all he had but realized something, 'This Naruto doesn't have a shadow, Damn kid must be toying with m-' His thoughts were interrupted when he felt he was being hit, before visions of his past swam through his vision.

"**Magen: ****puraimaru yumemi biimu omotta (Primal Dreaming Thought Beam),**" Naruto said, as Kakashi fell. Sarutobi looked as if his soul was leaving his body, "Naruto you pass here is your jonin vest and come to my office tomorrow to get your mask," the wizened old kage said while handing Naruto the vest. Taking the vest and putting it on, Naruto said, "Old man can you just edit this one? Walk with me till we get to my house than I'll give it to you."

**(At Naruto's apartment)**

The old Hokage walked in and was appalled by what he saw outside, drunks waiting to beat the demon child. They quickly dispersed when they saw him. "Naruto-Kun, I need your mask, and instead of you coming and getting it, I'll bring it to you, I wont let you get attacked on your way to my office," the Sandaime said, taking Naruto's mask.

"Okay old man, see you tomorrow." Naruto said while watching the Hokage leave the room. Once the door closed Naruto entered his mind scape.

**(Mind scape)**

Naruto entered his mind scape only to be tackled by Akira, "Will you stop doing that, I get enough of that from Anko when I hunt in the forest of death to get food." Naruto said while lifting her off of him and getting up.

Naruto walked over to the cave and sat down, Akira sitting on his lap," So Naru-Kun," Akira said, "You made ANBU, what are you going to do now? Naruto looked thoughtful for a second then snaped his fingers and went over to the desk, scribbling seals on top of each other until he was done. Walking over to Akira he gave her the seal and said, "Put this on the bracelet once im out of here and activate the seals to suppress chakara and sound, Okay." Akira just nodded her head and smiled.

**(Outside in Naruto's apartment)**

Naruto came to and instantly Activated the seals all around his house with a burst of chakara, feeling A funny feeling on his stomach he saw his seal starting to burn away, causing him excruciating pain. Naruto started to scream, in his mind Akira was freaking out because of how much pain Naruto was in. Naruto kept screaming for about ten minutes before he passed out. While he was unconscious, red chakara condensed around him, slowly becoming denser before the body of Akira appeared from it. As she finished appearing, she hugged him and passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

**(The next day)**

Naruto awoke with something holding onto him for dear life, He opened his eye to see Akira sleeping on him. Letting her sleep he lifted her off of him and set her down on the bed. Naruto then heard a knock on his door, deactivating all of the seals, he opened the door to see the Hokage. Naruto grabed the Hokage and led him into the house, and into the bedroom. Sarutobi was suprised to see a girl that had bright red hair and one tail swishing around behind her contently, she also had a silver bracelet on her wrist.

The Hokage was speachless, "Yes JiiJii, she is out. I released her partially, that bracelet is the seal. She wont harm anyone but I want her in my ANBU squad, because you know what she can do." Naruto stated, the Hokage could only nod dumbly. "Okay Naruto I will have a fox mask made for her and get it to you tomorrow. but you need to put your mask on and get to work on your missions, okay?" Naruto just nodded and led the Hokage out of his house. Naruto put his ninja outfit on and looked at his mask, instead of the plain white mask, it was now a kaleidoscope of colors, matching the implanting of the gems. It also had the kanji for shine on the forehead. Naruto nodded approvingly and placed the mask on his face before disappearing, the only thing left was a note.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(At the Hokage's Office)**

Naruto appeared in front of the Hokage, nodding to his commander he took up position around the room, in the left front corner of the room. Naruto's attention was caught by the movement of the door, a Jonin had walked in, He had Silver spike like hair, a mask covering his face and a littly orange book that quickly disappeared into his weapons pouch, "Hokage-Sama where is the ANBU that i am supposed to be teaching?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto took that as his cue to jump down and salute, "Right here sir," Naruto said to the ex ANBU captain. "Okay Shine-san," Kakashi said while looking at his mask. "Meet me at training ground seven, I will be waiting for you," Kakashi finished, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto nodded to the Hokage, as earth started to cover him. The earth crumbled away to reveal there was nothing there.

Sarutobi just looked at the spot where Naruto was standing, he said the one thing on everyone else's minds, "What the fuck was that?" The ANBU were nodding in there hiding spots.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(At training ground seven)**

Kakashi looked around to see some rocks moving together, and piling on top of each other and forming into a humanoid form, once it was done, the earth fell away to reveal Naruto, "Ahh Shine-San, I know your name but we are in pubic so your ANBU id is how I will address you," Kakashi said. "Thanks but I didn't ask you about why you called me my title. But that's good that you wont reveal my identity to anyone." Naruto stated, "Now lets begin my training."

"You will regret those words Shine-san." Kakashi replied with an evil grin.

* * *

**(six years later) Sandaime's office**

Naruto materialized inside the office to see the wizened Kage, working through the ever multiplying stack of paperwork. The age of the Hokage actually showing through his mask of strength. Hiruzen's head rose to meet his eyes, "Naruto-Kun what can I do for you? And no you cant have an s rank mission today, I need you to retrieve somethings for me, Here is the list and the locations," he said, handing Naruto the list. Taking the list Naruto read it, " Book package pickup from the Silver Leaf bookstore, one hundred and fifty tri pointed kuni From Tekeshi's store, Seventy-five pictures form the females side of the hotsprings... JiJi that last one will not happen...Ever." Naruto finished, turning to leave.

Naruto left the office, Jumping onto Hokaru's house, just down the street from the Hokage tower, and proceeded to the Silver Leaf book store.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Silver leaf book store)**

Naruto opened the door and handed the owner a slip of paper hidden behind his to do list, the owner looked at it, nodded, and handed him a small package. Naruto nodded and shunshined over to the Shadowed Kunai weapons shop.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Shadowed kunai)**

Naruto appeared at the Shadowed Kunai to see a rather pretty girl sitting behind the counter, " Hello miss may I see Tekashi please. I have to pick up an package for the Hokage, is that okay cutie," Naruto asked, enjoying how red her face got.

"O-o-o-oka-okay, but my dad is out right now, can you stay here for a while, he should be back in twenty minutes. By the way my name is TenTen" TenTen said while blushing.

"Ten-chan I would gladly spend time with you," He said while smiling warmly at her, causing her blush to deepen. so for the next twenty minutes they spent time getting to know each other.

* * *

Tekeshi walked in to see his daughter laughing and talking with a young masked ninja, he was scared till he saw the kanji that said shine on his mask. "Ahh Shine-san what brings you here? Did the Hokage send you?" He asked. Naruto just nodded and handed him the list.

Tekeshi laughs and hands Naruto the scroll with the kunai in it and a White Jacket with crimson flames on the bottom, with shine embroidered in gold kanji on the back and on the front right shoulder. Naruto was so mesmerized he handed Tekeshi his Hakama, "Can you do that to this one and give me a couple of copies of each of these outfits," Naruto asked, putting the white outfit on. "Thank you for the jacket, I have to go. Bye Ten-Chan." Naruto said, shunshining to the Hokage's office.

* * *

** And that is a wrap, so guys tell me what you think good? bad? Meh? PM me if you have any Ideas of what I should do. I have to say that this is my favorite story that I've ever tried to write.**

**Read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: Defender of the Elements**

**By Quinton Halliday**

**Bold: Demon's speech**

" " Talking

' ' Thinking

**Ch. 3: Graduation day**

Sarutobi was working through the ever increasing pile of paperwork, when a slight breeze caught his attention, looking up he saw the one mask that always brought a smile to his face. "Ahh, Shine-Kun welcome back, was your mission a success?"

His answer was to see a small package on his desk, "Good job," He finally took in the sight of his surrogate grandson, seeing the haunting jacket of his protégé in a different color scheme. The phantasm of Minato appeared next to Naruto again, causing Sarutobi to rub his eyes. "Naruto, where did you get that jacket?"

"Takeshi, he gave it to me when I picked up the kunai you told me to. He is making me more of them, along with more of my usual hakamas'." Naruto stated. Naruto placed the kunai on the desk, "Hokage-sama, I will take my leave if you have no need for me anymore, but may I ask where Kakashi- sempai is?"

Sarutobi looked at Naruto, impressed, the boy had matured greatly. No longer was he the childish boy who ate ramen all day, in his place was the shinobi who made him proud.

Naruto had been waiting for the Hokage to dismiss him when *knock…knock…crack* the door flew in to reveal a ragged looking messenger, "Sir! One of our border villages is being attacked by bandits, an army of them." The messenger's eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed. Naruto was at his side in an instant; he placed the man on the couch and channeled chakara into the healing gem on his blade. Passing it over the man's wounds, making them heal.

Sarutobi went into professor mode, writing up a mission scroll, handing it to Naruto, "Shine you are to head out to this village and wipe out the invading bandits, for them to give one of my shinobi this much trouble there must be some Nuke Nin in the group. Go eliminate them and see if some want to join our village, we can always use more ninja.

Naruto just nodded taking the scroll and leaving the office. Sarutobi looked out the window thinking, 'Minato you would be proud of your son,'

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto was running to the outlying village. He was contemplating what the Hokage had written, _"Naruto your mission is to stealthily eliminate all bandits and requisition all Nuke Nin to join our ranks, and Kami knows we could use the help." _ Naruto wondered about that last part. 'Why would we need the help?' Naruto looked ahead and saw the village he was supposed to go. Smoke billowing up through the streets, cries for help, and screaming children. This made Naruto run faster getting to the town that was half a mile away in a few seconds. **"Naruto-Kun you must save them,"** Naruto heard Akane say inside his head, followed by the soft melodious whisper from his sword's spirit (**I still need a name for her.)** _"Naruto-Sama, please hurry. We can't let more innocents be injured." _'Your right I have to help them,' Naruto thought back.

Raiga chose to look down the road right when Naruto was entering the village, and seeing the newcomers mask, became enraged and charged. "Konoha Nin, what are you doing here?" He said swinging the Kibas' at Naruto, who just sidestepped the irate man, saying, "Raiga Kurosuki, Thunder of the Hidden Mist you and every other missing nin here are being offered safe haven in Konoha. We just request that you leave these petty bandits so we can eliminate them and that you give any information asked," Naruto said.

Raiga looked at the three other nuke nin present and saw them nodding, "We accept, where shall we meet after the slaug-I mean the battle?"

"Meet in the clearing three miles north of this village, okay?" Naruto said.

Raiga nodded, leading the missing ninja out of the village. Naruto continued into the village, as he approached the village, he saw fire in the middle of the town.

He rushed in to see the bandits swarming a group of female villagers. Bandits surrounded the villagers and were about to tie them up when a slight breeze rustled through the village, they heard a voice whisper, **"Kazenokami No Ibuki (breath of the wind god)"** and then they felt the breeze again and then some of the bandits started to fall apart and then they heard a shout and saw an ANBU holding a sword swing it yelling, **"Kasai No Hauru(Fire's howl)** releasing a wave of fire from his blade that burnt the remaining bandits to a crisp.

The villagers were terrified of the possible threat until they saw the Konoha symbol on his sash _(AN; the part that seals the hakama)_ Naruto approached them and took off his mask, "It's all right I was sent here to save you, now lets' get you guys inside," he then created 30 clones to put the fires out.

As Naruto was picking up the girls, a dark purple gem fell off of one of their necklaces and onto the ground. Naruto took the girls into one of the extinguished buildings and then went back to the ary where the girls were held captive. Naruto noticed a gem laying on the ground Naruto bent down and grabbed it, seeing it was the size of one of the sword gems he pocketed it. He then heard the sword call out from his head, _"Naruto-Kun that is a poison gem if placed in the mask it improves the philter so you won't be affected by poison. But if placed in your sword it allows for the use of poison based attacks like poison style jutsus."_ Naruto mentally nodded and went back to checking the area.

After searching the area and finding sealing scrolls full of money and other valuables from other attacks in different nations, taking the scrolls he headed to the clearing where he told the missing nins to meet him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(clearing)

"So are you guys ready to go? We're leaving in twenty minutes." Naruto said.

Twenty minutes later.

The missing nins' just nodded. "Okay, well if every ones ready let's move out."

After about one hour of travel Naruto led the nins to the secret entrance to the village, going into a cave Naruto charged his sword with chakara and used the faint, blue glow to lead the missing nins' through the cave, down a tunnel that finally let out behind a panel in the alley of the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Naruto led them under a genjutsu through the village to the Hokage's tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Hokage's office)

Naruto moved through the building up to the Hokage's with the nins following him, as he opened the door to the Hokage's office and led them in, "Jii-Jii, I have brought the Nin's," Naruto said while dispelling the genjutsu, revealing the missing nins to the Hokage, " Hokage-sama I have brought the ninja as you have asked." Sarutobi just nodded, watching Naruto disappear into the corner of the room. "So you ninja seek asylum in our village? Fill out these forums. they are the registration forums for citizenship, activation for you shinobi license, if you still want it, and the last sheet is immunity from the councils'," Sarutobi just laughed as all of the forums literally vanished from his desk into the hands of all the missing nins.

Naruto reappeared back in front of the Sarutobi,"Hokage-Sama if I may take my leave, I have to go see someone." Sarutobi nodded, dismissing Naruto. Naruto disappeared in a flash of white light. The missing ninja had left permanent imprints in their jaws on the floor before Raiga spoke up, " Was that the Hirashin No Jutsu?" The Hokage shook his head, "No it is his personal shunshin using his light element."

(With Naruto)

Naruto was currently heading to the shadowed kunai, when a fox masked ANBU landed next to him, "Hey Shine-Kun, going to see Ten-chan?" Naruto just nodded, before turning around and wrapping her in a hug. Akira was lucky she was wearing a mask, otherwise Naruto would have seen her face as red as a tomato. "N-N-Naru-kun i think you really need to go see Ten-Chan now." Akira stuttered out. Naruto just smiled behind his mask, "Okay Akira-Chan but you will see me later." Naruto vanished down the street.

As Naruto entered the Shadowed Kunai he was tackled by Ten-Ten, "Shine-Kun your back. Naruto just nodded and got up, "Yes, Ten-chan I am, is my order done?" TenTen Nodded and ran into the backroom and came back with a sealing scroll, " That's 1600 Ryo for the clothing, and 170 Ryo for the scroll." Naruto Nodded and payed Tenten the money and said, " Ten-Chan I need to tell you something."

Tenten looked at Naruto and nodded, signaling to him that she was ready, "Ten-chan, what have you learned about the Kyuubi?" Tenten was confused but answered anyway, "The Kyuubi is a malevolent spirit that attacked Konoha twelve years ago, the Yondaime Hokage killed it, right Naru-kun?"

"Close Ten-Chan the Yondaime couldn't kill Miss Kyuubi so he opted to seal her into a child, one who was just born and who's chakara paths weren't developed and could adapt to the strain," Naruto took his mask off showing Tenten his face, when she saw his whisker marks something clicked, his age, hight being a year younger than her, but being infinetely times stronger than her, "Was the person he sealed the Kyuubi into you?" She asked, Slightly worried. Naruto just nodded, "I joined the ANBU, it was my way of escaping the harsh stares, and attacks of the villagers."

Tenten looked horrified, Naruto had been attacked, and by the village he protects no less. "Naruto-Kun, what did they do to you?" Naruto looked slightly worried, "Are you sure you want to know Ten-Chan, some of it is extremely graphic." Tenten just nodded, Naruto spent the next ten minutes telling her about his past, albeit an extremely watered down version, but still his past. Tenten had cried herself to sleep so he picked her up like she was his bride and carried her to her room. heres where another problem comes into play, she wouldn't let go of his Hakama. Naruto realized he would be here a while.

(Two hours later)

Naruto had finally got Tenten to let go of his shirt just in time to make it to the graduation test at the academy, seeing Iruka lecture the class he took the time to examine them.

Uchiha Sasuke, Tall, Dark, Broody, overall fangirl magnet. Grades top of the class, known as the rookie of the year, genius, and the last Uchiha. Mental evaluation: shaky at best.

Haruno Sakura, genius, highest scoring female in the academy, civilian family.

Sai, Origins unknown, average grades.

Inuzuka Kiba, heir to the Inuzuka family, ninken partner Akamaru aides in performing clan techniques. Almost bottom of the class score wise, sister is Hana Inuzuka, one of the hottest kunoichi in the village.

Nara Shikamaru, heir to the Nara Family, famous for shadow techniques, deadlast.

Akamichi Chouji, heir to the Akamichi family, Famous for body expansion techniques.

Yamanaka Ino, heir to the Yamanaka family, famous for mind techniques, grades just below Sakura's.

Aburame Shino, heir to the Aburame clan, living bug hive.

Hyuuga Hinata, Heir to the Hyuuga clan, seen as weak, shy, kind.

After Naruto was done with his analysis he heard, "Thank you all for participating in the test this year, those of you who didn't pass please try again next year. all of you who passed please come back here tomorrow for team assignments." The students all nodded and exited the building. Naruto disappeared in a flurry of petals and fire, creating a beautiful pink tornado that died down and he was gone.

(Naruto's old apartment)

Even though he had moved into the ANBU headquarters, he still came back to this old place every once and a while, especially to get things he didn't want to leave behind, parts of pictures, and his crystal chest. Naruto entered his home to see it pretty much barren except for the graffiti the villagers always left. He walked through his old apartment and a wave of nostalgia washed over him. He wasn't ever able to find the people who did this to his house.

Naruto move from his house back to The Shadowed Kunai.

(The Shadowed Kunai)

Naruto entered to see Tenten trying to stock the top shelf while standing on a stool, as he walked in the stool slipped out from under her, she fell back, only to find herself in Naruto's arms. Tenten was blushing up a storm. Naruto looked at her, Ten-chan i would like to ask if you would go out with me?"

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger no Jutsu**

**I know you all probably hate me for this but i was running out of ideas to run this chapter on. I know that i didn't get to the graduation, but atleast i got through the Graduation test.**

**Read & Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I have been having thoughts about adding an oc**

**Here is his profile**

**Hikaru Chikamatsu**

**Wandering swordsman**

**Age 12**

**Naruto's rival**

**As a child, at the age of nine Hikaru watched as his family was slaughtered right in front of him by an A rank missing ninja from Kumogakure no Sato, with the name Mitakatchi Masakaru, after witnessing this Hikaru vowed to kill the man who killed his family**

**After four years of intense training he decides to track mitakatchi. After killing him, Hikaru wandered around till he finds Konohagakure no Sato, and seeing Naruto training with the sword of elements, realizing how strong he is, Hikaru decides to make Naruto his rival.**


End file.
